M4A1-S
:For the M4A1 before Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, see Maverick M4A1 Carbine. The M4A1-S is a Counter-Terrorist exclusive rifle in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. It is a variant of the M4A4 assault rifle, replacing it if equipped in the loadout. It is a successor of the M4A1 from previous ''Counter-Strike'' games. Overview This rifle has 20 rounds per magazine and 40 rounds in its reserve. A new feature implemented is that the silencer now takes more time to attach and detach and the silencer is already attached once the player purchases it. Properties Advantages *Quiet firing sound *Low recoil Disadvantages *Low magazine size *Low amount of spare magazines in reserve *Exclusive to the Counter-Terrorists Strategies Tactics *If you can spare ammo and/or cannot evade more than two assailants, spray bullets at close to medium ranges. **To conserve ammo and maintain accuracy, burst-fire at medium to long ranges. Be sure to aim for the head or the torso/stomach if your recoil is too high. *Always keep the silencer on. Removing it provides no advantages as it increases the recoil and spread, decreases accuracy while jumping, and giving away your location with un-suppressed shots. Firing with the silencer may not always prevent attention from alerted foes, but they will have a harder time in pinpointing your location if your position is concealed. **Hit and run is a good way to maintain stealth. **If you do not want to use the silencer for whatever reason, it's recommended to work with other teammates. A lone, unsuppressed M4A1-S user will be at major disadvantages when engaging enemies. *The magazine capacity and ammo reserve are the lowest of all the other automatic rifles. Counteract this by limiting pre-fire and implementing controlled, sure shots. **Reload frequently in a safe spot. This may be more easily achieved if the silencer is attached. Counter-Tactics *Since users are very unlikely to remove the silencer, be sure to have another team member with you. A M4A1-S user can easily hide and attack enemies, especially in some open-spaced areas if the suppressor is attached. *Nearly any other rifle is recommended to engage enemies with this silenced rifle. The AK-47 is an excellent weapon as it inflicts higher damage without sacrificing a high(er) magazine size (although it does have high recoil per shot). **Another example is the SG 553 in which if burst-fired, its reliable accuracy and unique Kevlar penetration ability could be used to counter M4A1-S users. *The P90 is a good SMG to wield, due to its 50 magazine capacity. Comparison to the M4A4 Positive * Silencer available, more accurate and lower recoil when attached * Slightly cheaper than the M4A4 (-$200) * Does more damage at longer ranges Neutral * Inflicts the same amount of damage * Same rate of fire * Same reload and draw time Negative * Smaller magazine and less reserve ammo (20 / 40 vs 30 / 90) * Lower accurate range Gallery Trivia *The M4A1-S shares its draw and reload animations with the M4A4 and SCAR-20. *This weapon is a homage to the original Maverick M4A1 Carbine from preceding games in the Counter-Strike series, which was replaced by the M4A4. **However, the variant in this game takes much longer to remove the silencer than it does in the original. **Also, the magazine and ammo capacity is much lower. **In Deathmatch, if this rifle is chosen, it is still classified as the M4A4. The world model also retains this fact. *The M4A1-S' magazine model depicts the curvy 30 round 5.56x45 STANAG magazine (the one on the right side of the linked picture) while the 20 round magazine on the left the gun actually uses is straight and smaller, like the magazine used by M16A1. External links *M4A1 at Wikipedia. Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Category:Rifles Category:Counter-terrorist exclusive weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Silenced Weapons Category:United States weapons